


【铁盾铁】仪式感

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【铁盾铁】仪式感

“完全恢复了？”托尼倚在门边，望着房间里的美国队长伸展右腿。金发男人为了方便观察腿部肌肉的状态，只是穿了条运动内裤。修长有力的双腿健美地绷直，美味得让钢铁侠舔舐了几下嘴唇。

“嗯，完全好了。”史蒂夫确认后做了几个踢腿的动作，从门口传来的托尼毫不掩饰的目光令他弯起嘴角，“别这样看着我，士兵。说好了等到晚上。而且看在红区的份儿上，现在我需要去活动下僵硬的身子，而你需要休息。”

史蒂夫走过去拍拍托尼的肩膀，不例外地被钢铁侠握住手腕。美国队长叹息一笑，歪过头去送上自己的嘴唇。他顺从地张开嘴，让托尼的舌头探进嘴里，后者的双手自然地放在他腰侧，温柔地抚弄完美的腰线和臀瓣。

“真想现在就做。”托尼离开史蒂夫的嘴唇，张嘴咬上史蒂夫的脖颈。美国队长低声笑着，享受托尼在他脖子上留下标记的过程。

“我们都需要调整，”史蒂夫用了点力气分开两人，蓝眼睛平静温和地与托尼同样平和的双眼对视。他凑上去亲了托尼一下，后者向他挑眉，史蒂夫只是耸耸肩：“说实话，人工呼吸和接吻都很不错。”

“真希望永远不需要再为你做人工呼吸。”托尼捏了捏史蒂夫的手，话锋一转，语调上挑，“做爱更棒。”

“我知道，我不会让你有那机会的，也希望你永远不需要我为你做人工呼吸。但你现在还没有完全恢复。”史蒂夫点了点托尼的黑眼圈，“我知道你这家伙又熬夜了，现在赶紧去休息。昨天你说要打开我的腿，我怕你做到一半就睡着，留着我一个人跑去洗冷水澡。”

“美国队长说起情话来简直无人能敌。”托尼抓住他的手，有些不想松开。它们差点就变得冰冷，毫无生气的那种冷，这让托尼恐惧又不安。史蒂夫看到了托尼的反应，他反握回去，拽着托尼来到他的床边，记下就把人塞进自己的被窝里。

“史蒂夫？”

“我知道你在这睡会更安心点，铁壳头。”史蒂夫按了按他的肩膀，“在这睡一会儿，嗯？”

托尼没有说话，只是把史蒂夫拽下来抱了会儿。他确实很困，需要休息，史蒂夫拍着他的肩背轻轻安抚，很快，托尼便睡熟了。

……

那天晚上他们到底还是没有做爱。美国队长只是爬上床，拉着吃过饭却因为伤势和工作时间过长等原因依旧昏昏欲睡的钢铁侠，什么都没干地睡了一晚上。他们互相攀着对方的腰背，四条长腿纠缠在一起，赤裸着身子贴紧对方。

美国队长发誓自己的衣服是被钢铁侠扒下来的，然后那家伙就睡着了。好吧，一次裸睡而已，不会怎么样，更何况他们未来肯定会有更多赤裸相拥的时候。

而第二天，完全休息好的两人终于来了兴致，不再有烦人的伤痛骚扰他们，谢天谢地。

两人一起处理了复仇者事务，在白天忙得不可开交，但好歹在晚餐之前解决了今天的工作，反派们在今天也没有搞事。托尼带着史蒂夫去了一家高级餐厅吃了顿晚餐，虽然史蒂夫表示并不需要这个，在大厦就可以自己做，但托尼坚持这点。

“我们的第一次，需要点仪式感。”钢铁侠挑起好看的眉，声音兴奋又放松，“抱着你睡觉太舒服了，这让我很清楚跟你做爱也会很舒服。老天，我们现在还没有做过一次，甚至连口活手活都没有，真是世界上最匪夷所思的事了！”

“我们才刚确定关系，托尼。”史蒂夫单手骑着哈雷，另一只手握住托尼的手腕以防在身后乱动的钢铁侠摔下去，“抱紧我的腰，别乱动。”

“你知道我有战甲。”

“那可就破坏今晚的仪式感了，钢铁侠。我可都没穿制服也没带盾牌。”

“我的坏毛病可都被你学去了。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

……

待他们走进私人电梯，托尼给AI下令封住整个今晚他们的活动区域，两人便迫不及待地吻在了一起。老实说，这可比人工呼吸舒服多了。

史蒂夫被托尼按在电梯门上，在电梯门自动打开时用被血清强化过的身体支撑住托尼防止他们摔倒。托尼直接撕开了史蒂夫的衬衫，纽扣掉了一地，双手按上美国队长的胸肌来回揉捏。

“在哪？”史蒂夫按捺自己破碎的呻吟，他很享受托尼的双手抚弄他的胸部和腰窝，自己的双手也算不上听话地摩挲托尼的臀瓣和双腿之间早已勃起的阴茎。钢铁侠咬了口他的喉结，柔软温热的舌头舔过史蒂夫的颈动脉，声音低沉充满情欲：“当然是床上，喜欢仪式感的队长。”

“好。”史蒂夫眼神一沉，抱起托尼就往房间走。他不是第一次来托尼的房间，简直可以称得上轻车熟路。托尼双腿夹住他的腰，一只手揽住他的肩膀防止自己摔下去，另一只手伸进史蒂夫的裤子里，隔着层内裤摩挲臀缝，不要命地挑逗他。

史蒂夫抵达房间时松了力道，托尼落地后一个推搡便将史蒂夫推倒在床上。金发男人甚至急不可耐地解开了裤子的纽扣和拉链，伸直双腿配合钢铁侠脱下碍事的裤子。在史蒂夫顺手脱下自己的内裤时，托尼已经将三件套丢到一边，名贵的西装外套就那样被丢在地毯上。他将自己脱光，坦荡地站在史蒂夫面前，在重新压上去之前顺手拿了早就放在床头柜上的润滑剂和安全套。

“我该怎么做？”史蒂夫吻了重新撑在他身上的托尼，顺从地打开双腿，左腿勾上托尼的腰。

“你这动作简直性感到让我硬到痛，史蒂夫。”托尼为自己戴上安全套，挤了些润滑到自己手心捂热，左手安抚地游走在史蒂夫身上，最后停在美国队长的阴茎上随意撸动了几下。他满意自己听到的呻吟，在让润滑剂涂满史蒂夫异常紧致的穴口时吻了吻他的腹肌，“放松点，翅膀头。”

“我尽量。”史蒂夫躺在床上，尽量放松身体。但说实话，他有些紧张，思绪都在乱飘，即使他表面上看起来异常冷静。

托尼来回按压穴口的软肉，好不容易才挤进去一根手指。他观察着史蒂夫的表情，对方只是有些蹙眉，对异物入侵并不是完全接受良好。托尼放慢了速度，手指有些艰难地在史蒂夫体内移动着。

“还好吗？”托尼有些担心，“你需要再放松点，队长。虽然这样我会很爽，但老实说，我有点担心自己的老二会不会被夹断。”

“我在努力。”史蒂夫有些尴尬，“你可以再摸摸我，托尼。”

“说挑逗。”

“嗯哼，你可以多挑逗我几下。”史蒂夫看到托尼感叹地笑了，他握上他的手放到胸前，挺了挺胸部将自己交给托尼。

“真没想到你在性事上如此接受良好。顺便，你也可以挑逗我。”托尼俯下身来贴近史蒂夫，两人的胸部来回摩擦着，史蒂夫抚摸托尼的脊背，手指时不时滑过他的臀缝。两人都不自觉发出了代表兴奋的呻吟和喘息。

“我喜欢听你呻吟的声音，史蒂夫。”托尼挤进去两根手指，呜咽着将乳尖送进史蒂夫嘴里。“噢，这可太——”史蒂夫在吮吸他的乳尖，托尼只觉得一阵电流滑过身体，他气息不稳地说，“待会儿叫出来，听着，我喜欢这个。”

“好。”史蒂夫的回答简介又色情，他感受到托尼挤进去了两根手指，它们在体内屈伸，在埋进体内两个多指节后小心又不容置疑地猛按在他的前列腺上。

“啊——”史蒂夫发出一声高亢的呻吟，他弓起身子，脑袋抵在托尼肩膀上，张口就咬了上去。

“嘶——”托尼疼的吸了口气，但身下人战栗的身体和颤抖的呼吸都在告诉他无视片刻的疼痛。他继续挑逗史蒂夫——或者是每个男人都会有的——敏感点，掰开他的大腿不让他颤抖的腿根合拢。老天，这样的史蒂夫美极了。他眯着眼，脸颊微红，嘴唇微张，在他身下因为他的逗弄合着节奏颤抖着身子。双手不知往哪搁只能紧紧抱住他，却又不敢太用力怕伤到他，只能绷紧漂亮的手臂肌肉，让它们绷出漂亮的形状。

“继续放松，史蒂夫。”托尼在他耳畔吹气，蓝眼睛不放过一丝史蒂夫的表情。美国队长咬紧了下唇，呜咽着贴近托尼，无尽的快感从体内蔓出，他的前列腺被不要命的按压。他快坚持不住了了，只能嗯嗯啊啊的随着托尼的动作呻吟。

“我……托尼……我快——嗯——”史蒂夫挺着腰胯，将硬到发疼的性器摩擦托尼的小腹，他颤抖地喘息着，在托尼发狠地吻上他掠夺嘴里的空气时流了几滴生理泪水。这太过了，他感觉自己如果再忍耐下去不射出来会被快感逼疯的。

“射出来。”托尼用阴茎摩挲他的会阴，眼神暗得可怕，“为我高潮，翅膀头。”

托尼的呢喃终于让史蒂夫撑不住了。“唔——”他战栗着射了出来，腿根痉挛地抖动，精液全部浇在托尼的腹肌上，有一些落在了自己身上。托尼满意地亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，金发男人还在享受高潮的余韵，心跳和呼吸都异常快。他从史蒂夫的锁骨吻到胸口，再往下舔去他的精液：“味道不错，嗯？”

托尼的话让史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“那东西怎么可能有好味道。”

“你也可以尝尝我的。”托尼抽出手指，将一直充血的阴茎抵在史蒂夫的穴口处。感谢绝境病毒，没有这个他早就患上阴茎异常勃起了。

托尼本以为自己会得到一场辣透了的性爱。看在足够长的前戏和美国队长绝佳的屁股上，他把史蒂夫操到腿软、爽到把脑浆射出来才是正常结局不是吗？

可实际上，现实就是那么操蛋，字面意义上的。

托尼发现自己进不去。

他在硬塞进去一个头之后被史蒂夫的一声吸气带来的“紧致”的压力弄得差点缴械，没办法，阴茎头部过于敏感。但他接下来的表情可就从惊喜变为了惊恐。

他发现自己开始疼了。

“操……”托尼下意识吞咽了一下，起了片鸡皮疙瘩，他拍拍同样紧张的史蒂夫，近乎求助地望向他，声音都开始抖了，“史蒂夫……就，放松……你……你……”托尼动了动下身，脸色苍白，“你夹疼我了。”

史蒂夫也惊慌起来：“我……我不知道……我是说，我放松不下来。”他握住托尼的手，下身的紧张令他烦躁又自责。上帝，他简直搞砸了一切！

在两人的努力之下，托尼的阴茎终于离开了史蒂夫体内。他心有余悸地坐在床上，望着注射过血清的超级士兵一时不知该说什么好。

史蒂夫垂着脑袋，泥泞的下身提醒着他刚才发生了什么。该死，他无法控制自己，他差点伤害了托尼，还破坏了这次性爱。他真的太——

“史蒂夫？”托尼蹙着眉爬到他身边，只犹豫了一瞬便将美国队长抱紧。他揉了揉靠在胸口的金色脑袋，把那些柔软的金发弄乱，安抚地亲吻史蒂夫的鬓角：“告诉我你在担心什么，翅膀头。血清带给你足够强大的掌控力，你很少有控制不住自己身体的时候。”

怀里人身体明显一僵，美国队长轻声叹气，抱着托尼躺倒在床上。他把托尼揽进怀里，感受着黑发男人平稳的呼吸拍打在他胸膛，心神逐渐平静下来。

“我在害怕，铁壳头。”史蒂夫的话令托尼愣住了，他反应过来后发狠地抱紧了史蒂夫。

“我这不没事吗。”托尼亲吻他的锁骨，右腿盘上他的腰，“不过这话你不早点说，错可就在你了。”

史蒂夫低哑地笑了下：“我只是不想你担心。况且你太不拿自己当一回事。虽然我一直清楚你永远把自己的命放在第二位，也理解你这么做的原因，因为我也会这么干。但你也看到了，即使我理解这一切，将这件事压在心底，可我还是……放不下。身体很诚实，对吧。”他轻叹着调整呼吸，不让自己那样颤抖，“你吓到我了，托尼。如果你死了，我——”他摇摇头，声音微弱得像片羽毛，“我会记一辈子的。”

托尼拍拍他的肩背，胸口像塞着团棉花。他不希望史蒂夫难受，救他是他永远的首选项。这没什么，况且他还活着。可托尼也清楚这对史蒂夫并不好受，完全不好。在他们于病床上接吻后，他便明白史蒂夫有多在意他。

“你来吧，史蒂夫。”托尼拉过他的手抵在自己的后穴上，在史蒂夫开口前吻了上去。“你需要一场性爱确认我的存在，别否认这个，人类的本能有时候确实好用。”托尼离开史蒂夫的唇，又握了握他的手腕。

“我的确蛮需要这个的，虽然我刚开始想的是你狠狠操我，最好把我弄疼。毕竟病床上的你真的吓到我了。”史蒂夫呢喃着按压托尼的穴口，“你确定我可以吗？”

“为了我们将来的性生活，为了更多乃至一切，你当然可以。”托尼松开怀抱，取下套在自己阴茎上的安全套丢进垃圾桶，把润滑剂和一个新的安全套塞到史蒂夫手里，“我可不想润滑一晚上，没事，这次就你来。更何况我还没有高潮呢。”

“下次我会放松的，你知道我调整得很快。”史蒂夫按压托尼的肩膀让他趴在床上，“答应我，托尼，下次进入我。”

“我会的。但我更希望我现在做的和将来做的能给你带来些好的感觉，不管是安慰还是快感。”托尼在史蒂夫探进一根手指后小声吸气，“我刚才怎么做的你就怎么做，现学现用，嗯？”

“你需要一次高潮吗？”托尼比史蒂夫更会放松得多，他很快探进去两根手指，在擦过托尼的前列腺时因为后者下意识的蜷缩防御姿势弄得有些心疼，“你知道我不会伤害你。”

“没事，就，只是一点应激反应。”托尼握住史蒂夫探过来的手，“给我一次高潮，我的不应期自从打过绝境之后就足够短了。”

“好。”史蒂夫弯曲手指，托尼肉眼可见地颤抖起来。他在史蒂夫的挑逗按压下喘息、呻吟、表情难耐、还色情地咬住床单。史蒂夫的阴茎重新抬起了头，他将托尼的双腿并拢夹住手指和阴茎，在他肌肉饱满的腿间浅浅抽插着。

托尼在史蒂夫伸进去三根手指后挺直了腰，他呜咽着扭动腰胯，用史蒂夫的手指操着自己。史蒂夫啃咬他的脊背，在肩胛骨流连地吮吸，他腾出一只手握住托尼重新挺立的阴茎小心撸动。钢铁侠在他身下颤抖着，很快便低吼一声射在了他手心。

当托尼喘着气扭过头去看史蒂夫时，正巧看到金发男人舔了下手里的他的精液。那动作性感到没边！托尼咧了咧嘴角：“味道怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”美国队长耸耸肩。

“没情调。”钢铁侠翻了个白眼，让史蒂夫的手指离开泥泞的后穴，“我准备好了。”

“可你……”才高潮过。史蒂夫本想这么说，可托尼却已经翻过身来坐在了史蒂夫腿上，他在美国队长有些担心却又充满欲望的目光下扶正超级士兵的老二，打开双腿，抵着后穴坐了下去。

托尼一坐到底，感受史蒂夫撑开他的身体。两人都发出绵长舒适的喟叹，史蒂夫扶住托尼，在黑发男人喘息着吻上他时小幅度顶弄着。

“你在吸着我，托尼。”史蒂夫声音不稳地在托尼耳畔吹气，托尼体内温暖湿润，裹着他的阴茎来回摩擦。史蒂夫只觉得安全又舒适，他抚摸托尼紧致的背肌，有些控制不住地加快速度。

“我这才叫吸，你那根本就是夹。”托尼翻了个白眼，他蛮喜欢史蒂夫在体内的冲撞。他清楚自己得到了史蒂夫，起码在这场性爱里，他掌控了他。“对，就是那，你做的很棒，士兵。喔——老天——”他抱住史蒂夫的脖子，双腿因快感夹紧了史蒂夫的腰胯，托尼随着节奏摇摆，在某一次冲撞下喟叹地发出绵软悠长的呻吟。

肉体交合的啪啪声回荡在房间里，男人低沉的喘息和呻吟让这里充满了糜乱的味道。

史蒂夫在托尼爽得几乎抱不住他、而阴茎也在极短的不应期过去后重新立起来、抵着金发男人的腹肌后猛地抱紧了他。突然变换的姿势令托尼惊呼着找回了一些被快慰夺走的力气，他抱紧史蒂夫，在金发男人后背留下几道抓痕，便被史蒂夫抱下了床，一把抵在墙上，整个人被美国队长悬空抱着操干。

“史蒂夫——啊——这太——太——嗯——”这太爽了。托尼的双腿痉挛地夹紧史蒂夫的腰，全身重量都抵在史蒂夫拖住他臀瓣的双手上和两人的交合处。自下体发散着飞向四肢百骸的快感一遍遍拍打他的理智，所有的一切——史蒂夫的爱抚与粗喘、自己的喘息和呻吟、还有更多更要命的拍打声、后背抵在墙上的摩擦感、史蒂夫的囊袋撞在他屁股上的疼痛、还有那份要命的饱胀——都化为情欲的烈焰灼烧着两位超级英雄。

史蒂夫深沉的眸子扫过托尼嘴角流下的唾液，他凑上前去与他接吻，下身动作不停，把托尼的呻吟尽数吞噬进那个吻里。托尼难耐的神情美丽又情色，史蒂夫眼神更暗了，他真想把托尼操到腿软，确定他的呻吟、他温热的身体、他的味道、那些薄汗和体液都是真实的。

“托尼……”史蒂夫在黑发男人耳边低语，“打开窗帘好吗？你扶住玻璃，我在后面干你，这样我们能看到自己的影子。我会撑住你的腰，你不会软倒在地上的，好吗？”

“哈啊——”托尼被史蒂夫用力一顶，呜咽着蜷缩在他怀里，却还是翻了个不好看的白眼。他连上绝境，厚重的窗帘自动打开，露出一整片落地窗和窗外星星点点的灯火。

史蒂夫让阴茎离开托尼体内，扶着站在地面上却双腿打颤的钢铁侠来到落地窗边。昏暗的灯光倒映出赤身裸体的两人，托尼扶住落地窗，史蒂夫在身后抱住他，整个人贴了上来，同时也将阴茎重新插入托尼体内。但这回他没有什么大动作，反而很温和地抽插着，托尼从倒影里看到史蒂夫将脑袋搁在他肩膀上，表情说不出的柔和，他喟叹地呼出一口气，也没说什么，只是握紧美国队长束在他腰腹的双臂。

托尼几乎没有尝过如此温柔的高潮。史蒂夫在身后轻浅地干他，一只手探下去安抚他的阴茎。有些粗糙的指腹擦过阴茎头部，配合着后穴的挤压和金发男人令人浮想联翩的喘息，托尼自然又温和地释放了出来。史蒂夫又抽插了几下，其中一次整根抽出，用托尼紧致的穴口挤压他的阴茎。他在冲进他体内后颤抖着腿根达到高潮，那一刻的呼吸快速又沉重地拍打在托尼脖颈。

美国队长抱紧了嘴角微微弯起的钢铁侠，抽出的阴茎带出一堆透明的润滑液。他们的下半身都泥泞不堪，身上都是对方留下的痕迹，就那样站在落地窗边安静地抱着对方，远眺城市夜晚的灯火。

“没事了？”良久后，托尼安慰性地握住了史蒂夫的手。

“嗯，没事了。”美国队长吻了吻钢铁侠的鬓角，“你真的很棒，托尼。”

“各方面都很棒，我当然知道。”托尼轻笑着转身吻上他，声音有些模糊不清，“嘿，史蒂夫……我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”史蒂夫轻咬他的嘴唇，“我也爱你，托尼。”他抚过托尼身上还未完全消退的伤痕，叹息着将脑袋窝在爱人的颈窝。

“我头一回知道美国队长也会撒娇？”托尼被他可爱的反应逗笑了，温和地摩挲他的脊背。

史蒂夫觉得自己起码现在一点都不美国队长：“只会对你，满意了吗？”

“太满意了。老天，其他人知道肯定又会说我对你下了什么迷魂咒。”托尼的低笑震颤两人的胸膛，“搬上来跟我一起？”

“早就想这么干了。”

“真没想到。”

“你没想到的事还多着呢。”

窗帘被重新拉起，隐去两人纠缠在一起的背影。

end.


End file.
